Feliz San Valentín, Akira-kun
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Akira ha estado sufriendo con la partida de Shirogane, ya van 5 meses desde que Shirogane había desaparecido


Era un 12 de febrero, un castaño andaba en su cuarto recostado en su cama escuchando música con los audífonos, para no molestar a sus padres –que raramente están en casa-, pensando en la sombra que logró colarse a su vida_._

_-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el idiota de Shirogane? Ya han pasado más de 5 meses sin verlo y siento como si la soledad me carcomiera lentamente, ¿por qué siento la necesidad de estar con él?, antes, quería estar solo, pero ahora que lo estoy me siento vacío_- pensaba el castaño mientras que su mamá tocaba la puerta y entraba

-Hijo, el almuerzo está listo- dijo y se retiró sin más

-_Otra vez, almorzando solo con mis padres… Shirogane, te mataré si te veo_- pensaba mientras se quitaba los audífonos y se encaminaba al comedor

Akira, después de comer, se encaminó a su habitación, para seguir pensando en el shin de cabellos plateados que, aunque lo quiera negar, extrañaba más que a su propia familia o amigos

Después de un rato, el papá de Akira salió a trabajar, dejando a su madre sola para poder platicar, ya que puso la excusa de que tenía el día libre

-Hijo, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa- dijo sin muchos ánimos

-¿Qué vas a hacer pasado-mañana?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama

-¿Pasado-mañana? ¿Qué tiene de importante pasado-mañana?- preguntó extrañado

-¿No lo recuerdas?, pasado-mañana es el día de San Valentín

-No haré nada, si ese es el caso- dijo Akira mientras ponía el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos- No me imagino a mí mismo dando abrazos o tarjetitas, no soy de ese tipo

-¡Hijo!- le regañó su mamá- ¿No tienes a alguien importante en tu vida?

-No- fue la seca respuesta

-¿Una enamorada? ¿Alguien que te guste?- dijo su madre mientras veía que las mejillas de su hijo se coloreaban de un carmesí

-N-no-

-¿Seguro?-

-S-si

-Suenas nervioso

-N-no es cierto

-Hijo, ¡estás enamorado!- dijo emocionada su madre, que agarró y lo abrazó, por la sorpresa, Akira quitó la mano de sus ojos

-No estoy enamorado- dijo Akira mientras que el color de sus mejillas se intensificaba- _¡Rayos! ¿¡Por qué me avergüenzo de que me pregunte eso!? ¡NO ME ENAMORÉ DE SHIROGANE!_

-Y dime, ¿quién es la afortunada?- decía la madre mientras que lo soltaba y lo veía a los ojos

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy enamorado!- dijo mientras el color de sus mejillas no se iba

-Anda, dime el nombre de quien robó el corazón de mi hijo- mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito abandonado (n/a: me siento rara al escribir esto, pero es necesario, ya que gracias a esto, puedo entrar a escena, aunque me haya convertido en mi abuela XD)

-Nadie ha robado mi corazón- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y giraba la cabeza

-¿Sabes que así fue como tus abuelos descubrieron que estaba enamorada de tu padre?- dijo ella captando la atención del joven

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó dudoso y levemente intimidado de que descubriera algo que él no había hecho

-Sí, yo era como tú, una persona que no tenía amigos, que me salteaba clases, pero aun así sobresalía, siempre prefería la soledad que estar con alguien que desconocía… hasta que realice un viaje a otro país

-¿Estudiante de intercambio?

-Sí, me fui a Inglaterra, ahí seguía siendo la chica que era solitaria, testaruda y que de vez en cuando causaba peleas con las chicas de la escuela, pero me excuso, eran demasiado fresas y me empezaron a burlar el hecho de que no me juntara con ellas

-Vaya, veo que de ti saqué el temperamento

-Ni tanto, tu temperamento es más como el de tu padre, ya que me crucé con él una vez que iba tarde a clase, ambos nos enojamos con el otro, hasta que por un maestro, tuve que trabajar con él, primero nos negamos, pero después, al saber que valía más de la mitad de nuestra calificación, decidimos empezar a trabajar juntos- dijo mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios- Y pues, en ese tiempo nos conocimos, me di cuenta de que no necesitaba ser tan dura, me enamoré- suspiro- Cuando regresé a Japón, fue que mis padres me notaron cambiada, me preguntaban y me preguntaban, enojada, nunca les respondí, hasta que me vinieron a preguntar de esta forma, calmada y les conté, me lo permitieron, cuando era hora de irme a la Universidad, me fui a Inglaterra, junto a tu padre, y ya sabes el resto- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora Akira, ¿me dirás quién te robó el corazón?

-…- suspiró- Esta bien, pero no me enamoré. Su nombre es Shirogane (n/a: este nombre pueden usarlo tanto niños como niñas)- _Shirogane me matará si sabe que lo dije como si fuera mujer_

-¿Cómo es?

-Tiene el cabello plateado, largo, trenzado, ojos azules

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Un día que me escapé de clases, venía con rumbo a casa, fue cuando se me apareció, primero pensé que era una pervertida, luego lo cambié a pervertida y acosadora, pero hace 5 meses que desapareció, no la he visto en todo este tiempo, además de que es como si la hubiera tragado la tierra, nadie sabe nada de ella- dijo la historia o lo más parecido a lo que vivió con Shirogane

-Hijo, búscala, no esperes a que ella te busque, quizá está pasando un mal momento- dijo su madre mientras que se levantaba se dirigía a la puerta- tienes la fuerza para poder encontrarla y sanes a tu corazón herido

-_¿Corazón… herido?_

-Tengo que irme, debo preparar la comida antes de que tu padre llegue, y no hay nada de ingredientes en casa, así que voy a salir

Akira se quedó solo en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, pensando en las palabras de su madre

-_¿Cómo encuentro a Shirogane?, es como si buscara una aguja en un pajar, es difícil, realmente me gustaría encontrarlo para tirarle en cara las estúpidas promesas que me hizo_

_**-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte**_- dijo una voz parecida a la suya, Akira volteó a ver y vio a la persona que Shirogane buscaba que despertara en él

-¿Qué quieres?- mientras se levantaba bruscamente, agradecía infinitamente que sus padres no estuvieran en casa

-_**Nada en especial, lo único que quiero es ayudarte a superar esa crisis en la que entraste**_- dijo mientras que levantaba los hombros, como en señal de duda

-No me engañas, quieres ver a Shirogane, por eso te ofreces a buscarlo- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

_**-Aunque así fuera, él ya no puede verme, eres el único que puede, solo puedo ayudarte moviéndome entre las sombras para encontrar su ubicación exacta, y llegaría a tu mente de inmediato**_- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y saltaba para caer al mundo sombra

-¡Espera…!- muy tarde, el rei ya había entrado al portal- no sé si quiero verlo- susurró

Akira se aburrió de estar en su casa, así que le mandó un mensaje a su mamá avisándole de que saldría a dar un paseo, que no se preocupara de que no lo veía en casa. Fue hasta la playa, lugar donde había visto un atardecer con el shin, ahora la luna se asomaba, una luna llena que daba todo su esplendor

-Shirogane… ¿por qué te fuiste?- decía melancólico- ¿por qué rayos tengo este sentimiento de culpa?... ¿por qué no puedo olvidar tus acosos?

"_Porque lo amas"_ resonó en su cabeza con la voz de su madre

-Yo… amo… a… Shirogane- dijo entrecortadamente debido a que pensar en el shin lo hacía ponerse triste- Pasado-mañana es el Día del Amor y la Amistad, espero que nadie me diga nada

Sin más, se levantó y se dirigió a su casa, pero al llegar, tuvo que darle explicaciones a su padre de a donde había ido y la razón, no dijo la verdad, la cambió

Akira se dispuso a dormir, pero una sombra lo despertó antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño

-_**¿Sabes dónde está?**_- preguntó mientras se dejaba ver

-No, prefiero que él venga a mí, no lo voy a buscar, no le demostraré que dependo de él para poder vivir

_**-Sabes que no es verdad, lo necesitas más que nada, además él te quiere por quien tú eres, no por lo que fuiste**_- dijo mientras se desvanecía

Akira, después de eso, se quedó dormido, empezó a soñar con todo lo que había vivido con Shirogane, un poco dolido de su último beso. Despertó sobresaltado de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, realmente pensó que lo estaba viviendo de nuevo, posó sus dedos en sus labios y recordó con cierta nostalgia su último encuentro y beso. Quería volver a besar a Shirogane, quería decirle que lo amaba de verdad, pero su estúpido orgullo se lo impedía

-Otro día más de tortura- dijo mientras se encaminaba al baño de su habitación y se daba una ducha rápida, se vistió con su uniforme y se dirigió hacia el comedor para poder desayunar, pero no esperó a que su padre lo bombardeara con preguntas

-¿Por qué estas usando lentillas rojas?-

-¿De qué hablas?, yo no uso lentillas- dijo Akira sorprendido y confundido

-Claro que si estas usando lentillas

-Que no

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-¡Basta!, cariño, Akira no está usando lentillas rojas, sus ojos están de color normal: grises

-Se me quitó el hambre, adiós, mamá- mientras se levantaba y se iba a la escuela, durante todo el día, se la pasó en la azotea del Colegio, con tal de no sufrir con las estúpidas palabras que le recuerdan al ser que más ama y que por culpa de su orgullo, no se lo dijo a tiempo.

Al salir de la escuela, Akira se dirigió a la playa, donde se quedó hasta tarde, estaba casi anocheciendo cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres no estaban, de seguro en el trabajo

Pasaban de las 11:30 de la noche, Akira estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en Shirogane desde hacía horas, esperaba que algún día lo viera de nuevo, solamente para golpearlo y gritarle por incumplir con su promesa

-Akira-kun…- susurró una sombra que estaba parada en la esquina más oscura del cuarto

-¿Quién está ahí?- gritó Akira, levantándose de golpe y liberando el doppler

-Tranquilo, Akira-kun, soy yo

-Shi… ¿Shiro-gane?- Akira estaba en shock, después de 5 meses de no verlo, pensaba que su mente le estaba jugando una gran broma- Imposible… odio que me jueguen bromas tan pesadas- dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza

-Akira-kun, yo estoy aquí en verdad- dijo mientras se acercaba y levantaba la mirada del menor- Mírame, estoy aquí

-Debo estar soñando- dijo mientras se trataba de separarse de Shirogane

-Si fuera un sueño, ¿podrías sentir esto?- mientras lo besaba tiernamente, Akira (n/a: oka-san, como siempre de tsundere, no puedo creer que mi otou-san lo soporte, pero bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer?), al principio se sorprendió y no correspondió el beso, pero tampoco lo negó, se quedó paralizado- Lo sentiste, ¿verdad?

-…- Akira no respondía, solamente empujó al shin y comenzó a gritarle- ¿¡POR QUÉ ME BESASTE!? ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A BESARME!

-Akira-kun, yo…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO NECESITO ESCUCHAR NINGUNA DE TUS MENTIRAS!- empezó a bajar la voz, no quería que lo escuchara con tono quebradizo- Solamente… vete

-Akira-kun, no me iré… recuerda lo que te dije… "tú eres la persona que el destino me tenía deparada"

-Cállate… vete… no quiero verte

-No me iré… me quedaré aquí para explicarte porque me tardé tanto en volver- decía Shirogane mientras se sentaba al lado de Akira

-…- Akira empezó a escuchar la historia del Rey Shin, esperando pacientemente poder golpearlo por mentirle otra vez, se sentía amenazado, la razón: estuvo en el mundo sombra y pudo reunirse con Ruru o con el Rey Rei, estaba celoso, aunque no lo admitiría, prefería actuar que estaba disgustado con la presencia de Shirogane, además de que su orgullo no le permitiría lanzarse a los brazos de su amante- ¿Es todo? ¿¡Por eso me mantuviste esperando por 5 meses!?

-Akira-kun, ¿estas admitiendo que te preocupé?

-¡JAMÁS!

Shirogane no dijo nada, solamente se levantó, como reflejo, Akira también, para Akira, eso le costaría grandes problemas, Shirogane lo agarró de las manos y lo acorraló a la pared más cercana (n/a: es el primer le…le…le-mon que escribo, así que si no les gusta, lo entenderé TT-TT)

-¡SUÉLTAME!- decía Akira mientras trataba inútilmente de empujar a Shirogane

Shirogane comenzó a buscar el cuello de su pequeño y, cuando lo encontró, comenzó a besarlo impaciente, haciendo que el menor soltara pequeños suspiros de placer

-De…ten…te por… por fa-vor- decía entrecortadamente Akira por culpa del naciente placer

-¿Te gusta verdad?- decía Shirogane mientras subía por el cuello hacia el lóbulo izquierdo, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera

-De…ten…te- decía Akira tratando de que sus manos obedecieran las ordenes de su cabeza

Shirogane no decía nada, pasó del lóbulo del más joven a la mejilla y terminó en los labios de su pequeño, Akira no se opuso, correspondió el beso que Shirogane le daba y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, Shirogane empezó a llevárselo hasta la cama, Akira no se opuso, estaba tan concentrado en los labios de Shirogane que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la cama

-Shirogane, ¡detente!- dijo alarmado porque el shin comenzó a desabotonarle el saco que traía (recuerden que no pisó el doppler, así que está en su forma shin)

-Shh, tranquilo, Akira-kun, no te lastimaré- decía Shirogane mientras terminaba de desabotonar y trataba de quitarle el saco

-¡Yo no quiero esto!- decía tratando de escapar del agarre de Shirogane

-Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, Akira-kun- dijo el mayor haciendo sonrojar al menor- Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, tú puedes decir una cosa, pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa y sé que estas disfrutando lo que te hago- dijo mientras le quitaba el saco a Akira y seguía desabrochando la camisa de este

-P-puede que sea así, pero m-mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento- decía tratando de suprimir gemidos de las caricias que le daba Shirogane

-Ya me encargue de eso, no llegaran hasta mañana

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó anonado

-Digamos que hice que les dejaran más trabajo que el de costumbre- decía Shirogane y vio que Akira quería golpearlo- Lo hice porque quería estar contigo, Akira-kun- y le dio un apasionado beso que, al principio, Akira se rehusaba a corresponder, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Akira fue cerrando los ojos y correspondió con las misma pasión que Shirogane, después de eso, se separaron por la falta de aire

Akira no respondió a lo que Shirogane tomó como una señal de que podía continuar, este le quitó la camisa y empezó a besar desde los hombros hasta el abdomen, dejando marcas muy rojas en lugares que el menor podía ocultar fácilmente, decidió que era el momento para dar el siguiente paso, le quitó las botas y calcetas para continuar y quitarle el pantalón al menor

-De-ten-te…- Akira estaba con la vista perdida y nublada del placer que estaba recibiendo del mayor

Shirogane soltó una pequeña risilla por el comentario de Akira, ¿acaso podría amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba?, era improbable pero no imposible, él quería demostrarle a Akira que de verdad lo amaba, no solo con palabras si no con hechos

-Akira-kun, puedo parar si quieres…- decía Shirogane mientras se ponía al nivel de la cara de Akira

-….- Akira no dijo nada, solo empezó a quitarle la gabardina a Shirogane desesperadamente, el shin se sorprendió de que en vez de matarlo como debería estar pasando, Akira lo empezara a desvestir. Pero se dejó, ya que vio desesperación en los ojos de su Akira- Quiero sentirte más cerca

Shirogane comenzó a ayudar a su pequeño en quitarse los guantes, la gabardina y camisa para quedar en pantalones

-Quedamos iguales- dijo Shirogane con voz serena, Akira no respondió, solamente estiró sus brazos hacia el cuello del mayor y le dio un beso apasionado, Shirogane se sorprendió por lo que Akira hacía, pero no se opuso, correspondió mientras, ahora sí, sacaba el pantalón de su Akira, junto con el bóxer. Akira, al sentir esto, se separó de Shirogane y lo vio con cara de quererlo matar

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Akira en enojo y vergüenza mientras que trataba inútilmente de taparse con las sábanas

-Akira-kun, ¿ahora te pones de que no quieres?- dijo Shirogane mientras que le impedía a Akira taparse

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Akira mientras lo miraba enojado (n/a: oka-san eres un hentai ¬¬' olvidadizo o era que ¿disfrutabas lo que otou-san hacia? Akira: cállate, no sé porque escribes esto, deberías de estar avergonzada de escribir esto. Circe: ¿crees que no lo estoy? Pero necesitaba ponerte en San Valentín y ayudar al fandom de Monochrome Factor a que tuviera otro granito de arena, así que te quedas callado)

-¿No me digas que te harás el difícil después de que estuve besándote?- Akira no comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras, miró su torso y lo encontró con marcas muy rojas- ¿Pero qué rayos…?- una idea se le cruzó por la mente- Shirogane, ¡te mataré!

-No te creo capaz de eso-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- dijo Akira tratando de mantener su voz firme y no sucumbir ante las caricias que Shirogane le daba a su cuerpo

-Por esto- decía mientras se metía el miembro de Akira a la boca

Akira no podía decir nada, estaba gimiendo más fuerte que antes, todo uso de razón en él se esfumó como Shirogane hace 5 meses, pero esta vez no le importó que se esfumara

-Shiro-gane, voy a… a… correrme- dijo Akira antes de que terminara en la boca de Shirogane, sintió que se fue al cielo, era una sensación magnifica, no quería que desapareciera, pero después sintió como caía al colchón con fuerza, sus energías estaban casi agotadas, pero Shirogane no le permitiría librarse tan fácil, esperó por mucho tiempo y ahora no lo dejaría libre. Le metió dos dedos en la zona que nadie antes había profanado; Akira al sentir la invasión se despertó de golpe y comenzó a hacerse para atrás

-Shirogane… duele…- dijo Akira mientras que el mayor se ponía a su altura y le daba un tierno beso

-Si no hago esto ahora, te puedo lastimar después… y no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya lo haré

Akira empezó a sentir que el dolor se esfumaba y comenzaba otra vez la sensación de placer. Cuando Shirogane vio que Akira estaba lo suficientemente listo como para recibirlo, se sacó el pantalón y abrió las piernas de Akira

-¿Estás listo?- dijo Shirogane de forma dulce

-Si- dijo Akira con desesperación

Shirogane empezó a entrar en la virginal entrada, se alegraba en parte de que nadie más hubiera tocado el cuerpo del que ahora era dueño, no se imaginaba el saber de qué su pequeño ya perteneciera a otro u otra

Akira estaba agarrando fuertemente las sábanas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, con tal de aguantar el dolor, pensó que era mejor decirle a Shirogane que entrara de lleno para evitar que el dolor durara mucho tiempo

-Shiro-gane… entra de lleno

-Akira-kun, eso te podría desgarrar más de lo que debes estar

-Por favor, entra de lleno, me duele mucho- decía mientras sentía una de las manos de Shirogane en su cara- ¿Shirogane?

-Está bien, pero si te lastimo, me detendré y lo dejamos hasta aquí, ¿sí?

-Si- dijo mientras lo besaba y Shirogane se metía de una en el cuerpo de Akira. Este (Akira) estuvo a punto de soltar un gran quejido de dolor, pero debido a que estaba besando a Shirogane, solamente soltó lágrimas de dolor

Al finalizar el beso, Shirogane le susurró que si quería detenerse o si quería continuar, él le dijo que esperara, que quería continuar y, aunque no se lo dijo y solo pensó, tener un recuerdo de esa experiencia. Volvieron a besarse hasta que Akira diera la señal

-Ya… puedes… moverte- dijo Akira cortando uno de los besos

Shirogane son rechistar, comenzó a moverse, primero lento y, conforme el tiempo pasaba, más rápido, ambos gemían incontroladamente, el final no estaba lejos, Shirogane llevaba rato atacando el punto de placer de Akira.

-Shirogane… me vengo- decía con la mirada nublada por el placer

-Yo igual, aguanta un poco- dijo Shirogane mientras volvía a dar en el punto de mayor placer de Akira

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, Akira entre sus abdómenes y Shirogane dentro de Akira, Shirogane cayó rendido sobre Akira, cuando recuperó parte de su energía salió con cuidado del cuerpo de su amado, se acostó a un lado de Akira y lo abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo más a él

-¿Qué te pareció?- dijo Shirogane mientras jugaba con el cabello de Akira

-Tonto- susurró Akira- Para que decirlo si ya sabes la respuesta- dijo mientras se tapaba con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras Shirogane le quitaba la sábana- Pero es mejor escucharlo que simplemente deducirlo- mientras le besaba los labios, Akira no se opuso.

Terminando el beso, ambos se dispusieron a dormir, eran las 4 de la mañana del 14 de febrero, Akira tenía que ir a clases dentro de unas 2 horas, pero debido a que llevaba meses sin poder dormir bien, que el dormir ese tiempo era como dormir 10 horas para él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Akira despertó, se sintió extraño de que un cuerpo mayor que él le estuviera abrazando, no recordaba lo que ocurrió la noche pasada. Cuando puede enfocar bien su vista, ve a Shirogane y como un golpe le vienen los recuerdos de su actividad nocturna sonrojándose al instante

-¡Shirogane!- exclamó un poco asustado, avergonzado y sorprendido

-mmm…- Shirogane despertó con el grito de Akira- Buenos día, Akira-kun- y sin esperar a que este reaccionara de forma violenta, le dio un beso en la frente

-Shirogane… estarás bien… quiero decir… ¿no te irás de nuevo?- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa, tenía miedo de que haber soportado aquel dolor le sería inútil si no se quedaba con el, ahora, dueño de su cuerpo

-Tranquilo, la razón por la que tardé 5 meses en regresar fue por eso, porque tenía que recuperarme por completo y para poder estar con mi Akira-kun- dijo mientras le besaba el cabello- Será mejor que te vistas, dentro de unos minutos vas a ir a la escuela y tus padres acaban de llegar

-¿Qué?, dijo mientras miraba el reloj y se iba corriendo al baño- ¡Tengo que darme prisa!- aun con el dolor en su parte baja, se dio una ducha extremadamente corta y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y se fue con una tostada en la boca a la escuela (nada más va porque sus padres están en casa, sino, estaría llegando tarde a la escuela). Al llegar, todos le preguntaban porque caminaba raro (ya se imaginaran el porqué), a lo que el respondía era que había estado corriendo en su casa de un lado a otro y que le dolían las piernas, nadie preguntó más, ya que veían, andaba de malas, pero la verdad, es que andaba de buenas ya que por fin había estado con Shirogane como "sus sueños más locos" lo habían anhelado

_Algún día nos juramos__  
__ser amigos hasta el fin__  
__hoy me animo a confesarte__  
__lo que yo siento por ti__  
__día a día me pregunto__  
__qué le digo al corazón__  
__que se siente abandonado__  
__derretido por tu amor__  
__sin rumbo yo estoy perdido__  
__no puedo disimular__  
__yo lo siento amigo mío__  
__yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_

_Desde que te vi__  
__todo es tan distinto para mí__  
__porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí_

_Desde que te vi__  
__supe que eras solo para mí__  
__que mi vida eres tú__  
__y la quiero vivir junto a ti__  
__desde que te vi__  
_

_Ya no aguanto lo que siento__  
__y no puedo fingir más__  
__sin tu amor me estoy muriendo__  
__valgo con mi soledad__  
__hice todo por no amarte__  
__me escapé de esta pasión__  
__imposible es olvidarte__  
__hoy necesito tu amor__  
__sin rumbo yo estoy perdido__  
__no puedo disimular__  
__yo lo siento amigo mío__  
__yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar.___

_Desde que te vi__  
__todo es tan distinto para mí__  
__porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí__  
__desde que te vi__  
__supe que eras solo para mí__  
__que mi vida eres tú__  
__y la quiero vivir junto a ti__  
__desde que te vi._

_Desde que te vi__  
__todo es tan distinto para mí__  
__porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí__  
__desde que te vi__  
__supe que eras solo para mí__  
__que mi vida eres tú__  
__y la quiero vivir junto a ti__  
__desde que te vi._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo tengo algo que decir, ¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad!, en algunos países no se celebra, pero acá en México si (por desgracia no tengo con quien compartir el día) espero no molestarles con este one-shot que escribí, además de que es el primer lemon que escribo (el del Destino fue escrito por Gwevin234 o por Silver Kaiba, como prefiere llamarse

Akira: -todo sonrojado- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESCRIBISTE ESO?!

Circe: Porque por lo menos TU si tienes con quien pasar el día

Akira: pero… pero no era necesario esto

Circe: sí que lo era, además de que necesitaba una excusa para no estudiar

Shirogane: Musume, creo que será mejor que me lleve a tu oka-san, ¿no crees?

Circe: Si vas a hacer lo que escribí, háganlo, ya saben que para este fic yo no existo como su hija, pero en el otro si, así que mientras permanezcan en la línea del tiempo de este fic, pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana

Shirogane: gracias, musume

Akira: no se pongan de acuerdo, yo no quiero hacer lo que está escrito allá arriba

Circe: ¬¬ bien que quieres, pero tu orgullo hace que digas no enfrente de mí, otou-san llévate a mi oka-san

Akira: ¿¡QUÉ!? –Shirogane lo carga- espera, ¡SUÉLTAME!

Circe: dentro de un rato volverá un poco cansado, pero bueno…

Sayonara~


End file.
